


Dress in huge, baggy pants and you'll ride the road to romance

by Giinny



Series: courferre week 2017 - english [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Clowns, Courferre Week, Courferre Week 2017, F/F, M/M, Orphanage, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: Courf works as clown for a birthday in an orphanage and fancies the guy who called him for the job.





	Dress in huge, baggy pants and you'll ride the road to romance

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone imagines Courf as someone incredible open and social and anythign but shy, and well, I came to destroy that fandom myth. And while I am here, I also want to rescue that activist side of him that sometimes we forget. I mean, he is The Center of the Revolution, guys!

Courfeyrac had always been told that he was very funny. He didn’t take that seriously, but loved to make everyone laugh and tried to always have a smile on his face. Even some class mates started to call him Montana, because of the origin of Miley Cyrus’ name. Everytime he heard that he debated internally whether or not to start singing in the middle of the class. However, starting to sing _Party in the USA_ , no matter how good his voice was, in the middle of Law 101, didn’t seem like a good idea if he wanted to maintain his enrolment without his father intervention with a _little donation_.

Nonetheless, all that thing about being the class clown seem to gain sense when he saw a poster about some clown course in the noticeboard of the faculty. That might be interesting. He had the money, the time, the desire and, apparently, the flair for it. He knew that usually, those type of courses were made to work as event entertainer and that he didn’t need more money, but he wanted to try what it felt like and if he really had the abilities.

There were a few confused months. The course wasn’t about telling jokes and that is that. It was about knowing oneself (more than half of the group didn’t dare and leave), learning to do makeup (a wonderful experience, if someone asked him), it was about lots of balloons exploding before you could manage to do a dog with them, and then, and only then, you started to be a clown. Courfeyrac finished the course with less embarrassment than before, even though he used to think he didn’t have any. He also learn to identify some family issues, although solving them was something else. And, more importantly, it was that course which allowed him to identify as bisexual without fear.

Precisely because of everything he had learned about himself, he decided that yes, it was worth it to use his clown certificate and work as one, making happy some kids at least for a couple of hours. And the money he gained, well, he could donate it to some organization. It was a perfect plan to de-stress from classes and cheer the little ones of Paris.

A few months passed before he started to gain some recognition in the clown world. But when some guy called telling him about a special event in some orphanage, he already had some experience and was anxious to discover everything that could mean. The address had been sent to him and he had been told the number of kids that would be there. He reminded a couple of times to the guy that had called that he would need one room to change. It wouldn’t be the first time that someone made him change in a small bathroom and although it was possible to change there, he always prefer a bigger place where he did not feel stuck.

Since he wasn’t very sure of how to arrive at the place, he left with plenty of time. He didn’t want to be late and let down those kids. At the end, he arrived too early and didn’t dare to get inside, which may ruin the surprise. So he stand by the wall and started to revise his best tricks while waiting. He was so concentrated that it took him a while to realise that a big group of his age was approaching. By the time he was conscious of it, he had to make them repeat whatever they had said since he was wearing earphones and hadn’t heard anything.

\- _You are the clown, aren’t you? Courfeyrac?_ –A very tall guy, with darker skin than Courfeyrac said. He had very beautiful eyes behind some hipster glasses.

\- _Uh? Yes, yes! That’s me. I supposed you’re the ones who called me. I didn’t expect such a big group, less in a place like this._

This time, a skinny redhead answered:

\- _It’s a special occasion. It’s Luca’s tenth birthday, but it’s also his goodbye party. In a week he will be gone with the couple who adopted him, but they believed it was better if he had some days to say goodbye to his friends. They would probably come later; Cath is working and has to wait for Tessa to pick her up._

Courf didn’t miss the way everyone looked at him when the redhead made clear that he was talking about a lesbian couple. He just pretended to do something with his hair, showing that way some rainbow bracelets around his wrist. He didn’t add anything, but could hear how some of them sighed calm, and others relaxed their postures. _Good_ , he said to himself, _maybe there are possibilities with that cute tall guy._

\- _By the way, who have I been speaking to? Who is Combeferre? Or, well, what do I call all of you? Y’all already know my name..._ –He arched one brow, watching everyone. One redhead, one blonde, the cute tall guy, someone who looked like a boxer...

The guy with hipster glasses approached him and smiled. – _I am Combeferre. And these are Feuilly, Enjolras, Bahorel, Bossuet and Joly._

Courfeyrac almost lost his shit right there. He didn’t even have to ask for the number of the cute guy; because he was the one he had been talking to. Could he be luckier? He was pretty sure the answer was no.

They all talked a little and explained him a little bit about the kids inside. Then they come in and signalled him where to change and where to wait if there was some free time. He thanked them and went to prepare. He didn’t use too much makeup, remembering the words of the blonde boy about how some kid had a little bit of fear to clowns. He didn’t blame the kid; the way clowns were portrayed in television explained everything. He looked his curls with a funny face. He hated to use wings or damaging his hair, but preferred to use some dyed-spray that would go off when he showered, so he dyed some locks in pink and blue (just a coincidence that they were the bisexual flag colours, seriously, those were the sprays he used in all events). Lastly, he put on his suit, a gift from his father (who would go mad if he knew what was it being used to), and added a colourful tie.

He got into the other room to wait while he started to practice with some balloons. He almost exploded one from the shock: Combeferre was sitting on the countertop of what appeared to be the orphanage’s kitchen while reading calmly on his phone. He looked up when he heard Courf.

\- _I though you would be better in company. Although if you want I can wait outside, whatever you are comfortable with._

\- _No need. This way you can tell me which balloon figures you think the kids would like more and I can practice them_. –He pulled out another balloon and started to make a cat. Combeferre laugh lightly.

\- _You know how to make an octopus?_

\- _I can try, but is not something they normally asked me to do_ –He started to do some weird movements with the balloon and after some time, he achieved it. He offered the figure while seating with him- _I still think that they won’t ask for an octopus, but thanks for the challenge._

\- _I was actually thinking about keeping it for me, I liked them. They are my second favourite animal._

\- _Well, you could have started telling me which one is the first_ –He arched both brows and watched him as discreetly as possible, looking for some sign that assured him which type of conversation this was. Maybe he was just being friendly and nothing else. In any case, the group had called his attention and he wanted to know what their thing was. Few people, if any, make that big of a party in an orphanage.

\- _Moths, but I think a butterfly would do._

\- _Yeah, butterflies are easy. But moths… I think is the first time I hear that._ –He pulled out a couple of balloons and started to fill them with air. He talked while working on them- _Hey, I need to ask: who organizes a party, clown included, in an orphanage? Don’t get me wrong, it’s amazing. But it’s unusual. And you could have called an insensitive clown, you know? Usually we are called by parents who spoil too much and want a really big party, not by a group like yours, who I seriously doubt has any familiar connection with the birthday boy, and who only want to have a good time._

\- _Well… Feuilly was here almost his entire teenage years and never get to be adopted._ –Courfeyrac started to slow his movements with the balloon, listening to his words and looking up from time to time- _He promised himself that if someone had to be here until his age of majority, he would do their stay as pleasant as possible. Because it doesn’t matter how kind the owners here are, being orphan is shit if you don’t get adopted._ –Courfeyrac finished the butterfly but didn’t give it to him, waiting for him to finish- _And we... well, we are his friends. We are actually a much bigger group, depending on the day. Les Amis de l’ABC, that’s us. We try to end with the injustices of the world. Usually we focus on protests and rallies against racism and LGBTphobia, but some of us are volunteers in places like this._

Combeferre watched him with a smile that reached his eyes. He searched in his pockets and offered Courfeyrac what looked like a business card.

\- _You already have my number, but if you are interested, we meet every Wednesday at the café Musain._

Courfeyrac exchanged the card for the butterfly and saved it in his jacket just before Feuilly appeared to tell him that he could go now. He nodded to the redhead and looked once more to Combeferre.

\- _You could tell me about it better with a coffee. I finish work in about two hours, and something tells me that you can pick me up at the end._ –He winked at him and got out, decided to make that evening one of the best for those kids. Although he was pretty sure that he would go back there as a volunteer.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistake I may have in terms of spelling or syntax. English is not my first language and I write my fics in Spanish before, so some expressions are omitted or altered and make the translation process more difficult.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
